


Is this what you want?

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Davy and Leo [5]
Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: BAD DAVY is back!, Callum jerks his load just for Davy, Callum loves it when Davy gives him a command, Callum sees more than he bargained for, Callum seriously lurves Davy, Davy is always HIS Davy, Davy makes a request of Callum, Leo doesn't really mind, M/M, You Have Been Warned, but three people involved, cheeky arse shots, discovering that everyone knows what they saw, lovely hand jobs, mmom, nearly as much as Leo does!, not another threesome, not quite paying attention when sending it to hubbie, or is it clever on purpose impy Davy?, recording between a loved up married couple, silly Davy, sneaky fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: MMOM is here again!YAY!Perfect for my loved up boyz to make a reappearance, and the joy of involving Callum is just too good to miss!So, Davy and Leo have a recording of themselves which somehow manages to get sent to Callum....who really enjoys it.Davy then requests something very specific back from Callum, which of course Callum can't refuse!Loads and loads of lovely wanky boys!
Relationships: Callum OC, Davy - Relationship, Leo Banks OC - Relationship
Series: Davy and Leo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301489
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Is this what you want?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaIsAKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts), [libraryv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryv/gifts).



> For anyone stumbling across this by chance this is based on my decision that Davy in Third Star is gay, and I created him a lovely happy ending with dreamboat model Leo Banks (loosely based on David Gandy with Athos' head) and their mutual model pal, Callum (who has evolved into Russell Tovey in my imagination!)  
> I have written quite a few drabbles involving these guyz, and I LOVE them so much....so of course they'd all have a lovely wank fest!

Callum blinked at the buzzing, incoming message to his phone and fuzzily squinted to focus on the sender.

Davy!

Why the hell was Davy sending him a message?

Not that it wasn’t unwelcome – he had never made any bones about the fact that the lithe, floppy haired, blue eyed husband of his fellow model friend Leo Banks was about as close to perfection as he’d ever found to an ‘ideal man’……shame that his and Leo’s relationship was about as rock solid as it was possible to be!

Leo and Callum were currently taking part in a 4 day shoot for YSL. They were 2 days in and both had opted for a slightly earlier night than on their previous evening when catching up and gossip….as well as a few bottles of Champagne had been the order of the day!  
Callum noticed the time – it was only just after midnight rather than the early hours of the morning he’d originally assumed.

Maybe Davy needed to contact Leo and couldn’t get through?

He therefore rubbed a hand across his closely cropped hair and sat up fractionally, allowing the fluffy duvet cover of the luxury hotel bed to drop to his muscular waist.  
He flicked open the message and did a blinking double take; he’d been expecting a text message, but the sight of Davy’s fresh, lightly freckled face smiling seductively back at him was certainly unexpected.  
It took him a second to realise that it wasn’t a video call; Davy had sent him a video attachment – the little sideways triangle was nestling in his lightly stubbled chin.  
Callum registered this as slightly odd, but again, assumed Davy had a reason behind his actions. 

He pressed play.  
D : So come on Mr Director Man….how do you want me?

Leo’s familiar, deep baritone : Exactly how you are Gorgeous….I just need to move back to erm….get you all in!  
[throaty chuckles and Davy gazing seductively out from the screen from below his floppy fringe]

Callum gasped as the image became a little jumpy but then panned back to reveal that Davy was completely naked and kneeling on his and Leo’s bed.

This Callum knew to be the case as he’d had the pleasure of sharing it with the pair on one highly memorable occasion before their marriage. It had become the imagery of many a solitary wank!  
He hissed in a breath and found himself shifting back against the pillows of his own bed as Davy’s gloriously perfect body appeared on his screen.

L : OK, I’ve got you all in view….fuck….oh God, don’t do that!

Davy had taken his hand and was running it across his slender belly, flicking out his fingers to connect with his frankly amazing cock.  
D : So what can I do? [flashing, demure pouty lips that Callum and apparently Leo wanted to suck on]

L: Have you got any idea how fucking sexy you are? Grab hold of yourself….oh God yeah….like that.

Davy gave a throaty moan , which made Callum give a similar growl of arousal, as he dropped his shoulders back slightly and splayed one of his slender hands around his cock, partway along it’s significant length so that he could just reach the pad of his thumb to the very tip.

D : Are you just gonna sit there and watch?

L : Yeah….I want to watch you cum Gorgeous….and I’m recording it so I can watch it again and again and again when I’m working next week.

A flicker of realisation triggered in Callum’s head – so Davy had sent this through intending it for Leo?  
Or had he?  
The desperately needy and ridiculously kinky part of Callum’s brain hoped it hadn’t been a mistake…..but fuck it…..it wasn’t just Leo who was horny and sleeping alone!!

Davy was working his hand slowly and purposefully up and down his cock, not quite pulling his foreskin back all the way, but leaving a tantalising glimpse of his smooth, blushing head with each stroke.  
D: That what you want to see, Babes? D’you wanna watch me make myself rock hard?

L: [breathily] God yeeeaaah…….oh fuck, let me see that..

Again the image became a little jumpy as Leo clearly zoomed the screen – Callum hoped he wouldn’t remove Davy’s gorgeous face from the shot, however when he realised which part of him was becoming the main feature of the screen he quickly forgot his issue.

L: Just let me see it…..fucccck that’s hot, you sexy bastard.

The head of Davy’s cock was now central on the screen, and Callum could hear the slender man giggle a little as he purposefully, slowly, peeled back the skin and displayed his full, shining head, squeezing to make a small, crystal-like drop appear from the slit.

D: Does my Leo want to taste?

Callum panted and muttered outloud something about ‘if he fucking doesn’t I will’ but stifled a shout as clearly Davy took hold of the phone and continued to record the dark, tousled and unmistakable head of Leo Banks licking rapturously along his pale, rigid cock and swirling across the tender, hyper-sensitive skin.

Callum wondered whether the rest of the video would be Leo giving Davy a blow job…..that would be kind of hot from this angle, but he really wanted to have Davy back full screen.  
In particular he wanted to see his off centred lips and soft pout as he pumped himself dry.  
Clearly Leo agreed with him as after several seconds of noisy, animalistic rubbing of his tongue and face against his husband’s perfect cock he moved back, taking back control of the phone and repositioning himself.

L : Can you move back a bit…..on your elbow……I want to see everything.  
[more deep, sexy laughter and Davy moved up the bed, lying back against the mountain of pillows, bending one knee and resting his foot on the mattress, lying languidly back on his left elbow.]

He resumed stroking his cock, sighing at the fact that his husband’s tongue had made it more slippery, and the reduced friction gave him a different and powerful sensation.

D : Stop licking your lips like that….it’s too fucking hot.

L: No such thing! Anyway, I want you to cum, Baby.

Davy dropped his head back and increased the pace of his hand with a relaxed and confident grip that made Callum bite his lip – he’d felt that hand around his own cock once before……Davy was right; it WAS too fucking hot.

Callum could feel his own erection pressing harder against the cover and dropped his hand to press against it – he didn’t want to bring himself off though and risk missing anything of Davy’s spectacular display.

L: Oh fuck…..Davy, that’s perfect, Gorgeous……you look so good.

D : You still got me in shot? I don’t want you to miss when I cum, Babes.

L: Can you…[Leo’s dark hand appearing and pushing slightly against Davy’s raised calf]

D : Ohhhh….does my husband want to see absolutely EVERYTHING?

Growls emanated from the video as well as Callum as Davy repositioned himself, dropping his knee back further and making his tight, pink hole visible as he continued to whimper and pant his pleasure at pleasuring himself.

L: Jesus, Davy…….oh, fuck…..yeah….that….pleeease.

To everyone’s apparent delight, Davy sucked one of his fingers and sneaked it around to sink inside himself as his right hand worked faster around his cock.  
Leo managed to adjust the phone he was using to record the sheer gloriousness and Callum realised he was holding his breath and panting along with Davy.

Davy managed to look directly at the camera; or maybe it was at his husband’s face and whispered, “Ready Baby….Goddddddd!....fuuuck!”

Callum almost came on the spot, without even touching himself as he watched Davy milk his own release in long, spurting ribbons. His face was a wide open image of lust and relief; his hand slowing to continue squeezing every drop of cum from his still spasming cock.

L: Shit…….fuck you’re perfect.....and so naughty!

The screen appeared to jiggle rhythmically, Leo’s voice became loud and desperate as he panted, and a few seconds later Callum watched as clearly Leo’s spunk streaked across the pliant, glisteningly sticky body of his gorgeous Davy.

Callum made an almost silent wish to be the third in their cum fest, but satisfied himself with staring at the blissed out face of Davy as he swiped his hand through his disastrous hair and pouted a smirk in the direction of Leo, who still had the force of will to hold the phone relatively stable.

D: That gonna do you while you’re on this shoot? Can’t have you going on the lookout for a replacement for me…..I’m sure you wouldn’t have any shortage of offers though.

L: [a satisfied, deep chuckle] Send me this video the second you’re horny and wanking…….but only when you know I’ll be able to do something about it……for fuck’s sake don’t send it when I’m working….I’ll get thrown off the shoot!

Davy gave a cute little waggle of his eyebrows and a crinkle lipped smile and the screen went black.

Callum caught his breath and blinked several times reviewing what he’d just seen.  
Had this really been intended for Leo alone? If so how on earth had Davy sent it on to him as well?  
Had he even sent it to Leo at all?  
He wasn’t sure how to address any of the above questions and his immediate concern was with the fact that his own cock was aching and ready to explode…..and he had the man of his most vivid fantasies wanking on video…..that he could watch again and again…..  
He shrugged and reached into the toiletries case, which was propped up on the cabinet beside his bed, and removed a plastic bottle. He flicked the cap and applied a generous amount to his palm before spreading himself comfortably on the bed, increasing the volume on his phone and pressing play.

The following day Callum still wasn’t sure how to approach the subject of whether Leo and he had both been subject to receiving the glorious video, or whether he alone had had the pleasure.  
They worked with focused intent, as always, on posing as requested, both completely professional in their manner on a shoot, hence why they were so highly sought after - that and the fact that the pair of them together had a ridiculous chemistry brought about by being so comfortable in each others' company.

Breaking for lunch at about 1pm was pretty much their first real chance to catch up.  
Leo had been finishing a couple of solo shots; wearing a beautifully tailored navy suit and waistcoat, which had been styled to be worn shirtless and with a navy panama hat tugged seductively down over his forehead – even Callum had to admit it was a damn sexy image.

“You gonna make sure your Davy Boy gets a copy of that one?” Callum asked as Leo peeled himself out of the suit and threw a t shirt and jogging pants over his socks and underwear.  
Leo grinned at him as he approached, grabbing a handful of nuts to satisfy his immediate need for food.  
“D’ya think he’d like it?”

Callum did the rather sweet half shaking, half nodding eye-roll thing he did so well, “Would he ever! Fuck, I’m not married to you and I’m having it for my wank bank!”

Leo swatted at his shoulder enroute to the catering table where, like Callum he selected steak and a mountain of salad slathered with vinaigrette.  
“You’re obscene Callum….you need to find a guy!

Callum shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve found one….and as soon as you divorce him I’ll be as loved up as you I’m sure….but for now….”

Leo chewed a mouthful of bloody meat and nodded ruefully; he knew Callum fancied Davy….why wouldn’t he….Davy was as close to perfection in a human being as he’d thought could possibly exist, and he thanked his lucky stars every day for having found him.  
“I know……for now you can have pervy pictures of me to wank over.”

Callum chanced his arm, “Not JUST you!” and he met Leo’s amused and inquisitive gaze. “It’s amazing what kinds of things modern technology can make available.”

Leo continued to eat, stabbing an enormous forkful of rocket on his fork and shovelling it into his mouth.  
He used the fork as a pointing device when he next spoke, “What are you not telling me Callum? You’ve got that look about you…..I don’t trust it!”

Callum affected a mock hurt expression, “Why don’t you trust me?”

“Because your lips are moving! Now…..tell!” Leo persisted.

Callum casually took out his phone and showed his friend his most recent message history and watched as Leo’s jaw slowed down it’s mastication of steak as if it was running out of battery power.  
“That’s…..that’s from Davy’s phone…..how did you get?......have you watched….?”

With each quizzical expression from Leo, Callum’s face beamed and nodded smugly.

Leo swiped up his own device and carefully checked the time he’d received the video from Davy last night…..Oh God….it matched the time the same video message had pinged into Callum’s inbox!  
He quickly flicked his thumb across the screen and held the device to his ear, all the while blinking slowly at Callum’s grinning face.  
“Hi Gorgeous….erm, can you talk?”

There was a slightly tinny sound, presumably Davy on the other end.

“Well, I promise it won’t take long….just please check the last message you sent to me….did you send it ONLY to me? Call me back.”

Leo placed his phone on his thigh and resumed shovelling steak and salad into his mouth, although the obscene amount of dressing he’d slathered across the leaves was making him have flashbacks!  
He’d not even finished his mouthful of steak when his phone rang and the image of Davy cutely grinning his wrinkle nosed face came onto the screen signifying it was Davy ringing.

“Yep…..yeah….oh, yeah! Well of course he watched it.” Leo shook his head and winced as Callum flashed his hand with 4 fingers erect. “More than once, yeah….by the looks of his face he could probably narrate it!”

“Babe, I assumed it was accidental….I’m just thankful you didn’t send it to all your contacts! I know…..I think we can probably trust him...hang on, oh God, he wants to talk to you.”

Leo passed the phone to Callum, tugging it away and flashing the other model a stern expression, “Be nice!”  
Callum stuck his tongue out before accepting the phone and purring into it, “Hiiiii!”

Leo could only imagine his husband’s end of the conversation, but noted the soft and subtle change in Callum’s expressions and body language as he giggled and gave mainly single word responses to whatever was being said.

“Definitely!” [arch of eyebrow and pout of his lips]

“You can imagine…..absolutely.” [twist of body around and settling back in his chair]

“Okaaaay…..go ahead, I’m listening!” [small blush to his cheeks - FUCK….what was Davy saying to him?!?]

Leo narrowed his gaze and found his eyes trailing down the languid body of Callum - he’d worked with him so often; plus there had been that threesome thing; so he felt semi comfortable focusing in on his groin.  
There was a definite bulge there, infact as he continued staring it was possible to make out the fact that Callum was rigid as fuck beneath the pair of exquisitely tailored trousers he’d been modelling prior to the break in shooting.  
Callum’s eyes were far away, his expression one of glazed over contentment - Leo shrugged, he knew Callum fancied Davy, who wouldn’t - and he was shifting slightly in his seat again.  
Leo reached out his leg and gave Callum’s calf a good natured nudge with his toe, followed by a raised brow query.

“Alright…...but only because you asked so nicely….and obviously only for you, not that ugly bastard husband of yours….I’ll do it later….but I want a review after. Deal?”

Whatever he was agreeing to seemed to be met with approval as he slightly reluctantly and blissfully handed the phone back to Leo before claiming, “I need a smoke!” and jumping up with a wriggle of his hips.

“I’m presumably not gonna find out what any of that was about, am I?” Leo drawled into the phone, hearing his husband’s giddy and sweet laugh informing him that no, it was strictly between Callum and Davy!  
He wasn’t jealous; well not really; and didn’t worry about Davy straying, but he felt obliged to tell him that he loved him, and was missing him, and couldn’t wait to get back home to ‘my Gorgeous man.’  
Davy’s response was equally loving, and Leo resigned himself to the fact that Callum had obviously agreed to some form of forfeit to even up the fact that he now had, what Leo knew would become, a favourite for his wank bank of porn!

In his hotel room later in the evening, having video called Davy and delivered a series of delicious air kisses to him, and chuckled along with Davy’s sweet recollection of his discussion with Miles about the fact that Chloe appeared to have started an interest in anal play….which to his horror Miles was actually enjoying, and wanted tips!....he hung up, showered and flicked on some mindless TV in order to drift off to sleep.

In an equally opulent room further along the corridor Callum had already showered, dimmed the lights and worked out the best possible location for getting himself in the shot of his camera, with his small laptop screen beside him.

Davy’s request had been specific.

Callum liked it when Davy gave him orders, and the way his voice had flicked from playful amusement into seductive severity when he was talking to him earlier sent a further spasm of arousal to his groin now.

He started the recording on his laptop and gave a quick introduction to tell Davy that, “I hope this meets with your approval.”

Pressing the screen on his phone he watched as the now familiar to him video recording unfolded, shamelessly touching and stroking himself, whispering and growling all manner of expletives, mainly along the lines of “Fuck, yeah….Davy...that’s fucking hot as shit,” before starting to move his fist more purposefully up and down his not insignificant length.  
His free hand tugged at his hard nipples, scratching across his chest and moving up to claw at his own neck as he knelt on the bed, his thighs thrusting up into the rhythm he was creating with his experienced palm.

“Oh God Davy….I hope you like this,” he hissed, moving his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them as he moved his hips faster into his grip.

His attention and gaze was focused on the phone screen, and as Davy moved back, baring his tight, pink hole Callum’s eyes drifted closed and he removed his fingers, swiftly twisting over on the bed, baring himself perfectly into the laptop screen before caressing his finger across his tightness and exhaling as he inserted a digit firmly and fully inside himself, gasping as he uttered, “Is that what you wanted Davy?”

He remained, rocking and moaning as he fingered himself purposefully and dexterously, finally growling as he twisted his neck and looked directly at the camera, “I hope you know what’s coming next….keep watching,” and removed his fingers, grasping his arse cheeks and parting them so that the sight of his loosened, pink hole was visible to the camera as it dilated and tightened.  
He swiftly flipped himself back around and sucked the digit again into his mouth displaying his still rigid cock, “I didn’t touch it…..just like you asked…...can I cum now?”

He waited a fraction, loving the fact that even without being in the room with him, Davy’s demands had made his usual foray into masturbation even more thrilling.  
He then calmly wrapped his hand around himself, pressing his other palm against his chiselled and highly defined abs before he started stroking himself, ghosting his palm across the exposed, leaking head of his cock and moaning softly that he wanted to “cum for you now Davy.”

Building his rhythm, his hand pumped with an almost impossible speed, his jaw slack and tortuous shouts emanating from him as he looked at the screen on his phone and started to spurt copious, creamy streaks of his release across his thighs, his palm, and the laptop and camera screen.  
He drained every moment of delight from himself, grasping at his neatly cropped hair as he pulsed his thighs up and down slowly, gradually making his breathing more normal, and his lips stop muttering the words, “Fuck, Davy….yeah.”

Eventually he stared raggedly, but seductively into the screen and asked, “Was that everything you wanted from me?” before glancing at his softening cock, swiping his finger through some of his sticky jiz and lapping his tongue out at it before reaching to pause recording.

As requested, he didn’t pause to watch it through himself first - Davy had been most specific about that - he hadn’t wanted Callum’s best angles, or posing…..he’d wanted all natural Callum.

He transferred the recording into a file that was attachable and sent it off to Davy with a message that simply said, ‘For you.’  
He unravelled his legs and wandered into the bathroom to clean up and waited.

The waiting was almost unbearable, and ridiculously erotic as he imagined Davy watching what he’d sent him…...and he growled, knowing that this was part of why Davy had requested it this way...the tortuous wait was heaven…..aching, painful, resurrecting his cock torturous heaven!

“You little fucker!” he growled as he stared at one of the still images he’d saved from the video….why couldn’t he find a Davy? Why couldn't Leo fuck up every once in a while and open the door to some angry argument sex between him and the beautiful blue-eyed man staring out from the screen at him?

His breathing has returned to normal, and despite still having a raging erection brought on by imagining Davy’s reaction….and possible own activities as a result…..he lay down and flicked off the lights.

He’d almost drifted off to sleep when his phone hummed with an incoming message notification.

From Davy.

He felt like a teenager waiting for his exam results.

A simple message, “Good Boy.”

Callum sighed and slept, grinning and stiff!


End file.
